


I'd Do Anything

by somanyopentabs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Questionable Ghoul Hook-Ups, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had he said? That he was too eager for their boss? And when Naki hadn’t understood, when he'd asked Nico to explain what he meant, Nico had laughed at him. Nico told him not to worry about it because the boss would never let him anywhere near him.</p><p>(2000 words of questionable ghoul porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do Anything

Naki had been absorbed with treacherous thoughts all evening. It was all Nico's fault, really. Putting those ideas in his head. Naki was loyal. He would never…

What had he said? That he was too eager for their boss? And when Naki hadn’t understood, when he'd asked Nico to explain what he meant, Nico had laughed at him. Nico told him not to worry about it because the boss would never let him anywhere near his cock.

Now Naki was more confused than ever. 

He bit his lip and tugged at his ears in frustration. His blond hair was a mess as he flopped down into a seat in the corner. 

He replayed Nico's words in his head and pulled at the strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

Had Nico really meant that he wanted the boss in that way, that he wanted his cock? 

Maybe he was still misunderstanding. Damn, Nico! He was always saying things that made Naki’s head hurt. 

There was no more time to think by himself when Yamori came into the room with heavy steps that made the floorboards creak.

“Naki,” Yamori said when he noticed him there.

"Aniki?" It took a moment for Naki to respond, and when he did, his voice was shivery and off-pitch. Naki fretted, twisting a lock of hair with shaking fingers.

“I’ve got a task for you.”

Naki pushed himself up from the chair and hastened over to stand obediently by his boss.

"What’s wrong with you tonight?” Yamori frowned, looking Naki up and down.

“What do you mean?” He couldn’t banish the worry from his voice. Naki quickly swiped his hair back into his usual style, or as close to it as he could get. 

Did Yamori know what Nico had said to him? Did he think it was true?

Yamori continued to look at Naki with suspicion. “Maybe I won’t have you go out tonight. It’s not a rush job.”

“No, I can do whatever you need me to do,” Naki insisted. What did he have to offer besides anything that his aniki wanted from him? What else helped ease the loneliness that ached in his chest every night? “Please.”

Yamori crossed his arms. “Why don’t you tell me why you’re acting odd first?”

“It’s no reason, aniki,” Naki protested. “Let me go out.”

Yamori reached out and grabbed Naki’s wrist with a huge hand, pulling him front and center.

“Don’t lie to me, or you’ll regret it.”

Naki looked up at Yamori through his lashes. His grip on his wrist was unrelenting. Yamori was being so rough with him, it made him want to cry.

“I wouldn’t—“

Naki saw Yamori raise his other hand out of the corner of his eye and immediately cowered, ducking his head against Yamori’s wide chest.

“Please don’t,” Naki whimpered into Yamori’s suit. He realized in the back of his mind that he was stupid for seeking protection there, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want his aniki to hit him. He hated when that happened, although Yamori never truly beat him hard enough to do any real harm.

Yamori didn’t hit him, or throw him to the floor. “The usual instinct is to pull away, not to come closer. Idiot.”

“I can’t help it. I’m sorry.”

“What are you trying to hide from me?”

Naki took a deep breath. “Nothing bad, I promise! It’s only something Nico said, it’s nothing important. Nothing that I should bother you with, aniki.”

“What’s Nico saying to you now? I should beat him bloody for filling your head with ideas again.”

“It’s nothing. I don’t even know what he meant.”

“Tell me, and I’ll decide if it’s important or not.” Yamori’s grip on Naki tightened even more.

“Please don’t make me. Only, I’ll tell you if you order me to. I’d do anything you told me to, I promise.”

“Stop stalling.”

Naki pressed his cheek to Yamori’s chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

“He…he said I was too eager for you.”

“And? That can’t be everything that’s got you upset.”

“Please don’t hurt me,” Naki pleaded. “I don’t think I could take it right now.”

Naki began to cry softly, his tears soaking into the fabric of Yamori’s suit. What he was about to say was more embarrassing than he thought he could handle. He was always embarrassing himself with the things he was saying, and now he was being forced to say what Nico had said. It was humiliating. Naki was supposed to be Yamori’s right hand man. Saying such things to his boss couldn’t be right.

Yamori got a good handful of Naki’s hair in his fist and tugged.

“Say it, or I’ll pull this all out.”

Naki sobbed and tried to stand on his tiptoes to cut himself some slack with the way Yamori was holding onto his hair.

“It’s nothing. He said, only that…that you’d never let me near your cock, so I shouldn’t be so eager. I don’t even understand, I swear.”

Yamori released his grip on Naki’s hair, as well as on his wrist. Naki slumped forward in relief, using Yamori’s chest for support.

“Hmmm. Nico’s a troublemaker, that’s for certain.”

“Are you angry with me?”

“No. Do you think you deserve a beating?”

Naki’s breath hitched in his throat and a few more warm tears spilled from his eyes. He probably always deserved a beating, if Yamori wanted to give him one. But he didn’t want to be punished. He wanted his aniki to be pleased with him again.

Yamori used one large hand to pull Naki away from his chest, and Naki trembled. Yamori pressed a finger to Naki’s lips.

“You shouldn’t listen to what Nico says. You’re to listen to me, you understand?”

Naki nodded frantically.

“All right.”

“Um, can I ask you a question?”

Yamori shrugged in response, so Naki took that as a sign that he should be brave and ask.

“What did Nico mean? When he said that?” Naki asked, wiping his tear-stained cheeks with his hands.

“You shouldn’t worry. I like you a little eager.”

“You…you do?” Naki was puzzled all over again. Did that mean…? 

“I’m going upstairs,” Yamori said with an air of finality.

Naki bit his lip and watched as Yamori exited the room.

“Wait!” he called, racing after him. “Wait, I want to come, too!”

Naki caught up with Yamori and followed him into his room. Naki wondered if Yamori would simply throw him out, but Yamori only walked over to the bed and sat down heavily.

“Close the door behind you if you’re staying,” Yamori ordered.

Naki shut it quickly and wandered over to the bed, wringing his hands.

“Aniki, I’m sorry for being troublesome. Would you let me make it up to you?”

“How do you plan on doing that?”

“Well, I--,” Naki started to say, then stopped. He’d never exactly been in this situation before. He’d done things, of course he had. With other ghouls, once in a while. He knew he had a nice body. He wanted to please Yamori. That was his main goal. 

Everything else, every other desire he might have had, was secondary.

“Why don’t you come over here?” Yamori suggested, in that way he had, which let Naki know that it was less of a suggestion and more of a command.

Naki sat down next to him on the bed, then thought better of it and slid to the floor, getting to his knees.

“Go on, get it out,” Yamori prompted him.

With quivering fingers, Naki freed Yamori’s cock from his pants. He pressed his mouth to the tip almost immediately, wanting to taste and feel Yamori on his lips.

His cock was big, bigger than Naki had imagined. Yamori placed one warm hand on the back of his head and pushed down, making Naki take more of him into his mouth. Naki focused on breathing out of his nose as he bobbed up and down.

He was really getting into it when Yamori pulled him off by his hair.

“Ahh!” Naki protested, pouting up at his aniki. “Why did you stop me?”

“Wanted to look at you. You can keep going, now.”

Shrugging at Yamori’s words, Naki bent his head down once again and began sucking. He reached up with both hands to get some leverage, using one to wrap around Yamori’s dick, and the other to keep himself steady against Yamori’s knee.

“I should have beaten you, earlier. Now you’ll think you can get away with whatever you want as long as you service my cock.”

Naki shook his head slightly, trying to disagree while continuing to work his head up and down.

“You look good doing that. I don’t know why I didn’t have you do this before now.”

Naki gagged a little on Yamori’s cock, but he kind of liked the feeling. As long as he didn’t push too far.

“You’re such a mess right now. Your precious hair’s a mess. You’re always fixing that shit in the mirror. If only you could see yourself right now.”

Naki moaned around Yamori’s dick. Had his aniki ever said so many words to him all at once? He wanted Yamori to keep talking. He wanted his dick in his mouth for as long as he could take it.

Yamori tugged on his hair again, but lighter than before. He wasn’t tugging him in any particular direction, so Naki could continue as he was.

“Is this what you like? You like getting your mouth on my cock?”

Naki’s squeak was, thankfully, muffled the heavy erection that was gagging him. It was embarrassing how much he wanted all of this. And the worst part was, Yamori seemed to know everything. Every embarrassing detail about how much Naki needed to be a servant to Yamori’s dick. How much he wanted to suck and suck until the inside of his cheeks were raw. How much he wanted to take every inch of his cock and make Yamori pleased with how well he could take it. 

Yamori wasn’t moaning, but Naki could tell he was breathing heavily. Naki drank in the sound of those deep breaths. Maybe if he did a good job, Yamori would tell him so. It wasn’t a very well-kept secret that Naki basically lived to hear Yamori’s rarely dished out praise.

“I’m going to come. If you spill a drop of it from your mouth, I’m going to punish you.”

A shiver ran through Naki’s body as he imagined what punishment could be in store for him, but then suddenly Yamori’s erection was pulsing and pushing at the back of his throat, and Naki had to put every effort into swallowing.

“You can beat me now, if you want,” Naki offered when he caught his breath again. Yamori was tucking himself back into his pants. Naki didn’t really like pain all that much, but he had to make sure his aniki was satisfied with him. If that meant a beating, then he was going to get it.

“Maybe I will in a while,” Yamori answered. “Lie down here. I have things for you to do tomorrow. Close your eyes.”  
Naki hurried to obey, curling up small and unobtrusive in his aniki’s bed.

“Don’t open them.”

Naki could feel Yamori getting off the bed, could hear him moving around the room. His throat was kind of sore, but it would feel fine in the morning, he was sure. Yamori’s cock was huge, but he hadn’t really hurt him.

He felt Yamori getting back into bed, and he squeezed his eyelids tightly so he wouldn’t be tempted to peek.

Yamori’s warmth was radiating off of him, and Naki soon found himself stifling a yawn. Would he be in trouble if he fell asleep? 

What did aniki want from him? If only he wasn’t suddenly so tried, his fuzzy thoughts might have made more sense.

He drifted off, his last thought being that Yamori had rested one of his hands on his back and pulled him closer.


End file.
